Mi querido seme es una chica
by Mitsuko Chikanatsu
Summary: Los semes ahora son mujeres, los ukes ahora son semes, las chicas pasan momentos que nunca quisieron pasar y los ahora semes deben lidiar con ellos. La sorpresa mas grande es que Inglaterra no tuvo la culpa, sino un miembro de el trio magico que estaba borracho. ¿Como lidiaran estos personajes con esta situacion?
1. Chapter 1

Arthur se preparaba para la reunión que tenían esa noche todos los países en la casa de Francia, que raramente se ofrecía a hacer estas en su hogar. Aunque, realmente nadie quería ir a la casa de Francia sabiendo que varias cosas que no eran muy normales, por así decirlo. En casa de Francia se encontraba de todo, y digo, todo. Y por el deber de la clasificación de este escrito esas barbaridades no deberán de ser escritas.

Arthur esperaba con ansias la reunión, no porque fuera en casa de Francis, para nada. Esperaba esa reunión por ver a la potencia mundial, a su potencia mundial. Alfred y él no se habían visto desde mucho tiempo atrás, debido a los constantes trabajos que les eran asignados a cada uno por parte de sus superiores. Además de que extrañaba esas noches en las que se abrazaba con fuerzas al cálido cuerpo de Alfred, no solamente para mantener calor.

Tomó sus posesiones para irse a la estación de trenes en la que se iba. Lo único bueno de tener a ese pervertido cerca de su territorio era que no tenía que tomar algún avión sino un tren. Al cerciorarse de que la casa estaba completamente cerrada, emprendió su camino. Se preguntaba si algunas cosas habían cambiado en Alfred. Se preguntaba si estaba bien y si n tendría ningún contratiempo en llegar, puesto que últimamente muchos aviones que salían de aeropuertos de Estados Unidos caían y no dejaban rastro alguno. Arthur estaba preocupado, inventando mil historias sobre qué cosas podrían pasarle a su querido Alfred en un avión. Y por eso, a Arthur se le considera un chico muy afeminado.

Al llegar a Francia, fue recibido por los ayudantes de Francis y fue llevado al hogar de este. Como siempre había sido el primero en llegar. Se sentó en el sillón de la sala y espero a que alguien llegara a atenderle como era debido.

-¡Oh! Mon cherie Arthur esta aquí temprano~~~

-¡Cierra la boca!

-Tenias ganas de verme, oui?

-¿No deberías estar diciendo eso a Matthew?

Francis empezó a reír.

-No. Porque a mi _petite _Matthew le digo cosas mucho mejores, cejotas. No me complace el solo hecho de verte aquí.

-¡A mí tampoco me complace que sea en tu casa! ¡¿Sabes qué cosas tienes botadas por ahí?! _ ¡_ENCONTRE UN MALDITO CONDÓN USADO EN TU MALDITO SILLÓN! ¿QUE CARAJO HACES CON…CON…?

-Con Matthew…

-Si, como sea.

-Recuerda que Matthew tiene una parte francesa~~~

-¡Recuerda que también tiene parte inglesa!

-¡Me alegro de que no haya heredado tus habilidades culinarias!

-¡Cierra la boca, _bloody git!_

_-_¡Cuánto me alegro de que lo nuestro terminara!

-¡Cuánto me alegro de que Alfred haya crecido y no hubiera heredado tus asquerosos atributos!

-¿Por qué decimos esto si ni siquiera los diste a luz?

-¡Porque éramos como sus padres y lo sabes! ¡Yo también me alegro de que me haya desenamorado de ti y me hubiera enamorado de alguien más! ¡Y me apena el pobre Matthew! ¡Tener que lidiar con una mosca de alcantarilla pervertida como tú!

-¿Ah si? ¡Pues me apena el pobre de Alfred por tener que ser alimentado CON TU COMIDA!

-¿QUE TIENES CONTRA MI MALDITA COMIDA?

-¡LO QUE TU DIJISTE, QUE ESTA MALDITA! ¡TODOS PIENSAN LO MISMO!

Arthur volteo la cabeza en dirección contraria a Francis. Odiaba al tipo, con todo su corazón. Aun no entendía por qué el ángel de….De….Del que se parece a Alfred acabó con ese pervertido.

Aunque, si lo pensaba un poco, el también había pasado por lo mismo. Con la misma rata callejera.

No encaró a Francis ni siquiera cuando el timbre de la casa sonó. Se alivio mucho cuando vio entrar a Kiku tranquilamente y sentándose a su lado. Kiku era su mejor amigo, y él era muy bueno para parar las discusiones, especialmente entre Francis y él.

-Buenos días, Arthur-san.

-Buenos días Kiku.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras que Francis se quedaba observando por la ventana cercana a la puerta, esperando a Matthew.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Yao?

-Yao-san está bien.

-Ya veo… ¿Por qué no está contigo?

-Es lo que le quería preguntar a usted, Arthur-san… Yao-san se estará a punto de llegar, al parecer… No me ha comunicado si ha de llegar un poco más tarde de lo normal, con su país lejos…

-¿Lo extrañas?

Kiku se sonrojo inmediblemente.

-Si…Yao-san y yo no hemos hablado desde hace algún tiempo. He de suponer que ha de estar ocupado, aunque las suposiciones son solo suposiciones…

-Sí, lo mismo me pasa con Alfred.

-¿Con Alfred-san?

-Si…Muchos problemas están pasando en Estados Unidos…

-Pero sin importar lo que esté pasando, Alfred-san siempre ha de verle, Arthur-san.

-Kiku….

-Lo lamento, no soy de mucha ayuda….

-No, está bien… ¡De veras!

De repente, Francis entró en la habitación con una taza de café y un plato de galletas.

-¿Sabes Kiku? Ahora que estamos solos…

-¡Hey! ¡Estoy aquí!

-_Angleterre _no cuenta aquí… ¿Quién es el "Seme"? Digo, tu siempre te refieres así a Alfred, a mí, a… Bueno el punto es… ¿Quién es el "Macho" y quien es el "Princeso"? Porque ambos, Yao y tu son muy afeminados, es imposible ver a alguno como el "Líder"

-¿Princeso….?-Arthur, de un momento para otro, se sintió intrigado por saber la respuesta.

Kiku miraba al piso, completamente sonrojado. El sabía perfectamente bien la respuesta. Francis y Arthur observaron al japonés para que contestara.

-Bueno…Yao-san es mayor que yo. Aunque en algunos casos no se aplica, como en el caso de Arthur-san… Pero por lo general el más fuerte es el "Seme". Entonces…Francis-san, su pregunta es demasiado intima….

-Eso no responde mi pregunta, Kiku.

-¡No le fuerces a contestar, _bloody git!_

-¡Si tu lo estabas haciendo hace un momento!

-¡Basta! Por favor, Arthur-san, Francis-san… Solo diré la verdad. Yao-san es mi "Uke". Espero les sea suficiente.

Si no hubiera sido por el sonido del timbre, toda la sala se hubiera mantenido callada.

Y esos tres no hablaron tampoco cuando todos los demás llegaron.

* * *

Estados Unidos no había dado una idea ese día, lo cual era extraño. Aunque, muchos sabían que la razón era Arthur, al cual no había visto durante muchas semanas. Ambos estaban juntos, agarrados de la mano y abrazados, sin importarles que los demás les vieran pensando que eran indecentes.

Al igual que todas las parejas presentes en la reunión.

Ivan y Toris estaban sentados juntos, la cabeza de Ivan en el hombro de Toris. Lovino golpeaba a Antonio en el estomago, para después ser besado por el mayor. China jugaba con su lápiz mientras Kiku le acariciaba el cabello. Matthew estaba sentado en el regazo de Francis. Feliciano gritaba por todas partes "Ve~, Pasta~ y Ludwig~", mientras que este solo hablaba cosas que nadie prestaba atención. Gilbert jugaba con su pollito mientras que Roderich dormía en su regazo. Mathias le lanzaba papelitos a Lukas, y este apuntaba el papel para que le diera en el ojo, y después abriera el papel y dijera un "Te amo idiota". Islandia buscaba con la mirada el área de los asiáticos, buscando a Kaoru, que en ese momento hacía lo mismo. Berwald abrazaba posesivamente a Tino. Sadiq intento hacer lo mismo con su Heracles, pero este le dio un golpe y lo mando para atrás. Letonia platicaba con Estonia acerca de cómo Peter y él iban avanzando, y esperaba que se le declarara pronto. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, hacía caso a Ludwig.

-¡PRESTEN ATENCION! –Grito Ludwig, desesperado de no ser escuchado.

Todos los demás se callaron, esperando no hacer enojar al alemán.

-¡TENEMOS PROBLEMAS ECONOMICOS MUY GRANDES EN ESTOS MOMENTOS! ¡Y QUE DECIR DE EL CALENTAMIENTO GLOBAL QUE ESTA ACABANDO CON LA TIERRA! ¡Y USTEDES HACIENDO COSAS INAPROPIADAS EN PLENA SALA DE JUNTAS! ¡AUSTRIA! ¡DESPIERTATE DE UNA VEZ! ¡ESTE NO ES LUGAR PARA ESO!

-Ludwig-san. Tranquilícese.

-¡AHORA, TODOS DEBEN DE DARME UNA SOLUCION COHERENTE PARA QUE TODOS NOS VAYAMOS DE AQUÍ! ¡Y SI NO LO HACEN NO SALDREMOS DE LA SALA DE CONFERENCIAS!

-Kesesese. Te preocupas demasiado, West.

-Además, nunca nadie ha dado respuesta coherentes sin tener ningún problema con alguien más, aru. Y como si tú no hicieras esas cosas con Feliciano, aru…-Dijo Yao, sin darse cuenta de que Kiku le suplicaba que se callara.

-¡Es cierto! ¿Por qué el hero tiene que quedarse sin su damisela en peligro si tú haces eso todo el tiempo?

-Estoy de acuerdo. El _amour_ es para todos lados, y es para todos.

-¡Tipico del macho-patatas!

-Lovi~~~

-¡Déjame en paz, bastardo!-Grito Lovino.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Alfred-san.

-¡Maldita sea Japón! Te lo he dicho varias veces, di tu propia opinión.

-¡KESESESE! EL ASOMBROSO YO ESTA AQUÍ.

-¡Tonto!

-¡Hey, el asombroso yo siente que falta alguien!

-Cierto aru. Falta alguien aru. ¡Ah sí, aru! Bulgaria aru.

-Bulgaria nunca viene. Ha de estar con Romania.

-¡Vino la reunión pasada aru!

-¡GUARDEN SILENCIO!-Grito Ludwig. -¿POR QUÉ TODAS LAS REUNIONES TIENEN QUE SER ASÍ? ¡ALGUIEN DEME UNA SOLUCION!

-Yo culpo a Yao, el es el que más contamina.

-Si mal no recuerdo, Alfred-san, usted es el que más contamina.

-¡Hay que dar soluciones aru! ¡Ivan aru! ¡Has algo aru! ¡Tú también eres potencia mundial aru!

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? Yo solo quiero ver a…..-Ivan se calló. Le era tan normal decir la frase en cada reunión, aunque, ahora que salía con Toris y sabía lo molesto que este se ponía, dejo de hacerlo.

-¿Qué te voy a hacer Ivan?

-Kolkolkolkolkol.

-Peter.-Susurró Raivis, esperando que con ese llamado el otro llegara a rescatarlo.

-Heracles. ¡No te duermas!-Dijo Sadiq, molesto ante la situación.

-¡Estoy despierto! ¡Estoy despierto! ¡Donde esta Neko-san! ¡Sadiq! ¿Qué le hiciste a Neko-san?

-¡Yo nada!

-¡Esto es un desastre! –Exclamó Tino. -¿Qué hacemos Su-san?

-N´ te pre´cup´s F´n.

-PASTA~~~

-¡Alfred! ¡Este no es momento para comerte una hamburguesa!-Exclamó Inglaterra.

-Honhonhon. Si Alfred, a Arthur no le gusta gordos.

-¡Cállate, maldita sea!

-¡Si no le gustaran los gordos no me habría elegido en primer lugar! –Después de lo dicho, Alfred empezó a reír. –Espera….¿Qué? ¿Me acabo de llamar gordo? ¡Yo no estoy gordo! ¡Soy de huesos anchos!

-Espero que alguien me note. –Dijo Matthew en un susurro.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Canadá.

-¡ALGUIEN! ¡UN MALDITO RESUMEN!

-¡Soy el héroe!

-CALLATE.

De repente, Ivan levanto su mano, esperando poder ser escuchado. Fue observado por todos los presentes.

-Tienes permiso para hablar Ivan.- Dijo Ludwig, ahora más tranquilo.

Ivan sonrió "inocentemente".

-En resumen todos serán uno conmigo, tarde o temprano.

Poco después, Ivan se encontraba tirado en el piso, inconsciente, después de que Alfred le lanzara su silla.

Así sucedió la junta, con mucho habladero y ninguna solución. Hasta que Bulgaria entro como alma que lleva al diablo en la sala.

-¿Bulgaria? –Pregunto Ludwig, extrañado

-¡Ivan! ¡Escóndeme!-Grito el aludido.

-¿Qué le sucede, Dimitar-San?

-¿Dimitar? –Preguntó Ivan, que ya estaba despierto y sentado en su silla.

-¡Es Nikolai! ¡Lo lleve a tomar y ahora se ha vuelto loco! ¡ESCONDANME!

-¿Nikolai? ¡Pero si la magia de Nikolai es pura mentira!- Dijo Inglaterra.

-Coincido con Arthur. –Le secundó Lukas. –La magia de Nikolai no molesta ni a una mosca…

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE RULITOS?!

Todos se voltearon para encontrarse a Romania, completamente rojo, desnudo y con una varita parecida a la de Harry Potter. A Alfred le recordó a Arthur cuando borracho.

-¡Hey! No le digas "Rulitos" a mi Norge. –Exclamó Mathias, mostrándose visiblemente molesto.

-¡QUE MI MAGIA NO SIRVE! ¡JA! ¡MI MAGIA DEJARÍA AL PROPIO ARTHUR TIRADO EN EL PISO SOLLOZANDO Y CHUPANDOZE EL DEDO!

-¡Oye!

-¡LES MOSTRARE LO QUE LA VERDADERA MAGÍA ES CAPAZ DE HACER! ¡Y TU BULGARÍA! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

Aunque, con todo y que logro asustar a algunos cuantos, todos los demás se quedaron callados. Y eso hizo que Romania se enfadara aun más. Agito su varita y la dirigió en dirección a la mesa de juntas. Luego de hacer el conjuro, empezó a reír histéricamente. Se formo un humo en la sala de juntas.

-Este será el castigo de los líderes de la pareja. ¡Les tocara ir abajo! ¡JA!

-¡_Bloody hell! _¡Romania, te voy a partir tu *****!

-¡Arthur! ¡Las damiselas no parten caras, sino los héroes!

- ¡No veo nada!

-¡Mon petite Matthew! ¿En donde estas?

-¿Qué es esto aru?

-Yao-san, cálmese por favor.

-Ve~~~ Ludwig, tengo miedo.

-¡Feliciano! –Le regaño Ludwig.

-¡Ayúdame bastardo!-Grito Lovino, en busca de su amante.

-LOVI~~~ Voy para allá Lovi.

-Kesesese. ¿El señorito tiene miedo? –Se rio Gilbert.

-¡No te burles Gilbert! ¡Eso no es aristocrático!

-¡Al diablo la aristocracia!

-¿Toris? Kolkolkolkolkol.

-¡Osea, como que tipo muy raro!-Exclamó Feliks.

-¡IVAN! ¡IVAN MALDITA SEA!

-Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol.

-¡Neko…..-San!

-¡Al diablo tu gato Heracles!-Grito Sadiq.

El sonido de un balazo disparcio el aire, y después calló a todos. Vash agarraba de la mano a su hermana, Lili. Después, ambos salieron de la sala de juntas, siendo seguido por los demás países.

Todos salieron ilesos, sin ninguna marca de que algo les había pasado.

-Les dijimos que su magia no hacía nada.

-De hecho, amor. No existe la magia.

-¡Guarda silencio!

Todos se fueron a sus casas, y a casas de otros compañeros, a descansar y dormir un poco. Suficiente habían tenido con la junta de ese día.

* * *

Alfred despertó de su cama con brusquedad, después de haber soñado que en la noche se había convertido en una mujer. Respiraba fuerte, su corazón latía con fuerza. ¿Qué carajo era ese sueño? Volteo su mirada para encontrarse con un durmiente Arthur, que abrazaba su almohada como niño pequeño. Alfred acarició su cabeza y camino en dirección al baño. Restregó sus ojos, para luego buscar a Texas. Se sentía raro, apretado. Y aun así sentía que la ropa no le quedaba del todo chica.

Cuando llegó al baño, se sorprendió al ver que no necesitaba a Texas, que veía bien. Y se sorprendió aun mas al encontrarse con una hermosísima mujer de cabellos rubios, que le llegaban a los hombros y de ojos azul cielo.

Alfred observo su cuerpo, para encontrarse con un cuerpo esbelto, con curvas perfectas, pechos perfectos, deseados por cualquier mujer. Alfred debía aceptarlo. Estaba buenísima. Pero ese no era el punto.

-¿Alfred?

No contesto.

-¿Alfred, que sucede?

-Arthur…-Dijo apenas con un hilo de voz.

-¿Alfred? Tu voz suena rara. No estarás enfermo. ¿O sí?

Hubo silencio por un rato. Hasta que Alfred se decidió por hablar.

-Arthur. ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que la magia de Nikolai no servía?

-Si claro. Como olvidarlo si fue ayer. ¿Por qué?

Hubo otro silencio, lastimoso para ambos.

-Arthur…

-¿Si?

Y entonces, Alfred salió del baño, completamente sonrojado. Arthur casi se cae de la cama al ver a una hermosa mujer en su habitación. El inglés se había sonrojada incluso más que el estadounidense.

-Al parecer si funcionó.

* * *

Hetalia no es mia, es de Hidekaz. Aviso de una vez que el capitulo final sera de preguntas a los países, pueden preguntarles cosas como ¿Como se sintio ser una mujer?, etc... Dejen reviews porfavor. Y espero que les haya gustado.


	2. ¿Reacciones y remedios?

-¡_Mon dieu!* _-Se escucho una voz femenina por toda la casa. Matthew se encontraba en la cocina, haciendo panqueques para Francis, que había dicho que deseaba unos bien preparados que solo Matthew sabía hacer.

Al escuchar el grito, tiro uno de los panqueques debido al susto que acababa de recibir. Se asomo por las escaleras, confundido por haber escuchado una voz tan aguda en la casa de Francis, donde, prácticamente, no vivía nadie. O eso le hacía creer. Frunció el seño al imaginarse a una hermosa mujer francesa en la misma cama que compartía con el francés. Y como ya podrán imaginarse, Matthew era muy celoso.

-¿Francis?

No hubo respuesta. Matthew quería creer que era otra cosa, que realmente no había escuchado esa voz, que estaba loco. Quiso creer en Francis. Pero el pensamiento de una mujer desconocida especialmente bella metida en la cama en la que Él había dormido esa misma noche, junto al mismo hombre. Se puso rojo del enojo.

-¡FRANCIS! ¡VEN ACA!

Esta vez, en vez de una respuesta, sintió un golpe que lo tiro al piso después de haber gritado. Observo al que suponía sería Francis, para regañarle y preguntarle de quien era esa voz. Pero se quedo sorprendido de no ver a Francis, sino la cabellera de una mujer que era más oscura que la del francés.

-¿Quién….?

-Matthew…

-Disculpe, pero… ¿Le conozco?

La otra chilló de horror. Levantó su cabeza, para dejar ver unos hermosos ojos azules, que ahora estaban llorosos, al canadiense. Matthew se sonrojo, pues realmente era muy hermosa. Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos de encima. No, su lugar era con Francis, no con una mujer que con solo mostrarle sus ojos le había cautivado.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Primero amanezco como mujer, y después mi propio novio no me reconoce! –La mujer de ojos azules se levanto para dejar ver…Para dejar atónito al pequeño Matthew, que casi sangraba de la nariz con esa vista. Esos dos bultos que se formaban en su camiseta holgada eran enormes, sin decir de la parte de atrás. El cuerpo lo tenía bien definido, era….Era hermosa. Verdaderamente hermosa. Su cabello suelto, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los pechos hacía que reluciera como una perla bajo el mar.

-¡¿Que voy a hacer?! ¡ESTO ES CULPA DE ANGLETERRE! ¡ME LAS VA A PAGAR EL MALDITO…!

Matthew cayó en la cuenta de que la hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente, era Francis.

-¿Francis?

La ahora otra volteo su cabeza para responder al llamado. Después de hacer una posa dramática, se lanzo al canadiense para empezar a sollozar en sus brazos.

-¡Matthew!

-¿F…Francis? No…No te acerques mucho, por favor. – Dijo el canadiense, percatándose de que tenía demasiado juntos los pechos de la otra, que se apretaban cada vez que esta le abrazaba más fuerte.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto Kumajirou.

-¡Soy Canadá! ¡Ah! ¡Los panqueques! –Exclamó Matthew horrorizado, al darse cuenta de que sus queridos panqueques se estaban quemando. Trato de zafarse del agarre de la otra, mas esta en sus lloriqueos no dejaba al otro zafarse de ella. -¡Francis!

-¡AL DIABLO TUS PANQUEQUES, NECESITO CONSUELO!

-¡SE VA A QUEMAR LA COCINA!

-¡NO, MI COCINA! ¡HAZ ALGO!

-¡ES LO QUE INTENTO, POR FAVOR FRANCIS, SUELTAME!

Inmediatamente después, la francesa soltó su agarre del canadiense, para que este se encargara de los panqueques. No había mucho que hacer, puesto que ya estaban quemados. Pero, aun así, Matthew preparó otros al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su querido Francis. Y después de desayunar, hablaría seriamente con Inglaterra. Tenían varias cosas de que discutir.

* * *

-¡Buenos días Kiku aru! ¡Hoy es un día muy brillante aru! ¡Despierta aru!

-Mhm. –Murmuró el otro, aun entre sueños.

-¡Vaya aru! Tú no te despiertas con nada aru.

Vio al otro dormir pacíficamente. Se sonrojo al ver al otro sonriendo entre sueños.

Aunque, se dio cuenta de que el cabello de Kiku estaba un poco más largo de lo normal. Suponía que no se lo había cortado durante mucho tiempo. Cuando despertara, el mismo le propondría cortarle el cabello. Se levanto de la cama de ambos y soltó la mano del japonés.

-Hare el desayuno aru. Descansa aru.

La noche anterior, el japonés estaba inusualmente cansado, y ambos lo habían relacionado con que el también tenía mucho trabajo. Yao le dio unos masajes y una clase de yoga, y al parecer, no habían funcionado. Tal vez, cuando terminara de preparar el desayuno, este ya estaría despierto. Ese día se había propuesto prepararle un delicioso Onigiri enorme que nunca antes había preparado, en compensación por el trabajo que tanto le había agotado, según Yao. Empezó a preparar todo, leyendo la receta. Estaba sorprendido de que Kiku siempre tuviera de todo en su refrigerador. Así se pasó una o dos horas haciendo el Onigiri de Kiku y su propio plato.

Estaba tan concentrado que ni se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado en la cocina.

Kiku se sobó el ojo para hacerlo despertar. Estaba inusualmente cansado, y no había dormido muy bien. Había soñado con Romania el día anterior, borracho y lanzando maleficios. Lo peor de todo, es que, aunque no había sucedido, había visto su cuerpo transformándose en el de una mujer. Bueno, eso no fue lo peor de todo, sino lo peor, fue soñar que era una mujer con muy pocos dotes corporales. Y a Yao le gustaban de pechos grandes. Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento. Bostezo. Si no hubiera sido por el olor de la comida preparada por el chino, el seguiría dormido. Espera… ¡Yao! No le había dado siquiera los buenos días, ni el beso en la frente que siempre le daba en las mañanas. Caminó rápido a la cocina, encontrándose con Yao cocinando con la más inocente de las sonrisas. Al ver esa escena, se escondió automáticamente, esperando no haber destruido uno de esos momentos en los que Yao se ponía infantil y se veía especialmente tierno. Digno de un cosplay.

Dejo de pensar en eso al darse cuenta de que su cabello estaba más largo de lo normal. Si hubieran pasado tres meses después de cortárselo no se habría sorprendido. Más, se acababa de cortar el cabello poco antes de la reunión. No debía de estar así de largo tan pronto.

Ya de por si estaba intrigado cuando encontró en su pecho dos pequeños bultos, que apenas y se notaban. Entró en pánico. Luego, decidió hacer una indecencia y subió la falda de su kimono para después jalar un poco sus bóxers, que le quedaban enormes. Casi se desmaya. No estaba. Entró en todavía más pánico.

El sueño no había sido solo un sueño, había visto su propia metamorfosis.

-¿Kiku aru?

Se paralizo, su corazón dejo de latir, dejo de respirar, dejo de pensar. Si Yao le veía…

-¿Kiku aru? ¿Estás bien aru? –Dijo este, acercándose más hacía donde estaba la ahora japonesa.

-¡No! ¡Por favor, Yao-san! ¡No me mire! ¡No se acerque!

-¿De qué hablas aru? ¿Te hice algo aru?

-¡NO! ¡Yao-san!

Yao se acerco con preocupación a su novio, que se alejaba cada vez más de la cocina.

-¡Kiku aru! ¿Qué tienes aru? ¡No te enojes aru! –Salió este detrás del japonés. Esta alcanzó a meterse en un closet, en el que se encerró con las piernas abrazadas a su pecho. Estaba actuando demasiado femenina, pero en su estado, así debía de ser. Yao empezó a tocar la puerta del closet con desesperación. Suerte que había apagado todo al encontrarse con Kiku y no se iba a quemar.

-¡Kiku aru! ¿Qué hice aru? ¿Te enojaste conmigo aru? ¡Kiku aru! ¡Por favor aru! ¡Te hice el desayuno aru! ¡Si no lo quieres está bien, pero no te enojes aru! ¡Kiku aru! –El nombrado empezaba a sentirse culpable. -¡KIKU ARU! ¡ABRE ARU! ¡HABLEMOS ESTO ARU! ¡KIKU ARU! ¡NO TE ENOJES ARU! ¡SI YO NO TE ODIO ARU! ¿ME ODIAS DE REPENTE ARU? ¡SI ES ASI, SOLO DILO ARU! ¡KI…! –Fue callado por un beso de parte del "otro". La japonesa no había aguantado más los gritos de desesperación de su pareja y había decidido lidiar con lo que seguía. Cuando se separaron, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Yao se sorprendió al ver que Kiku era media cabeza más pequeño que él, cuando siempre había sido media cabeza más grande.

-¿Qué hizo de desayuno, Yao-san? –Pregunto, curiosa.

-Onigiri aru. Y mi desayuno aru.

-¿No comeremos lo mismo?

-No aru. Quise recompensarte por todo el trabajo que has hecho aru…Lo estaba haciendo cuando corriste aru.

-Honto ni sumimasen, Yao-san. *

-No, está bien aru. –La mirada de confusión del chino era indescriptible. –Kiku aru. Eres más pequeño aru. –El otro asintió. –Y tu cabello está más largo aru. –Volvió a asentir. -¿Qué te pasa aru? Yo no puedo crecer aru.

La japonesa no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta. Claramente, ella tampoco lo sabía. Aunque, una respuesta que llenaría la curiosidad de Yao por el momento sería decirle la verdad. ¿Pero cómo? Pronto se le ocurrió la respuesta. Tomó la mano Yao con delicadeza y la puso en su pecho. Era lo más directo que podía encontrar. La mirada confundida de Yao cambio a una totalmente sonrojada.

-Aiyaaaah.- Grito este, para después desmayarse.

-¡Tranquilícese por favor Yao san!

* * *

Tenía hambre. Era lo único en lo que Lovino pensaba en ese momento. El bastardo español no se había levantado aun, por consecuencia, no desayunaría hasta que se levantara.

-Maldito bastardo. Despierta ya, maldición.

Pero claro, al querido italiano le daba demasiada flojera ir al cuarto del otro y despertarle. Al final terminó preparándose una pasta. Aunque, claro, no le haría nada al bastardo español por no prepararle el desayuno. Comió su pasta tranquilo, sin ninguna prisa de acabársela. Paso una hora comiéndose la bendita pasta y el otro todavía no despertaba. No lavo el plato, puesto que Antonio debía de lavarlo por castigo a dejarle comer solo. Recogió tomates, pero se los comió todos, de castigo a Antonio por dejarle asolearse. Ya habían pasado dos horas y el otro seguía dormido. ¿Con que carajo habían drogado al otro para que se durmiera tanto? Ni en sus siestas dormía más de dos horas.

Empezó a preocuparse. El pobre español podía estar enfermo y él había estado recriminándolo. Se sentía mal, aunque por supuesto, jamás lo admitiría, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Empezó a caminar en dirección a su habitación, para después abrir la puerta con una patada. De respuesta, en vez de un ronquido, escucho un chillido. ¿Un chillido?

Lovino observó en su cama a una mujer, hermosa. Muy hermosa, de su gusto. De cabello marrón ondulado, que estaba suelto y le llegaba hasta por arriba de la cintura. De ojos verde oliva, muy parecidos a los de su España. Y bueno, como todo buen hombre, busco esa parte que tanto le llamaba la atención. Y al encontrarlos, supuso que eran copa C, y tal vez más. La otra estaba sonrojada. Aunque, al ver que era él, suspiro de alivio.

-Lovi…No me asustes así. No es el momento.

Bien. Lo había llamado Lovi sin siquiera haberle dicho su nombre. La otra había empezado a sonreír, igual a Antonio. Ahora que lo veía, era una réplica de Antonio, quitando los atributos de mujer. Cayó en la cuenta de que esa, era su pareja.

-¿Antonio?

-¿Si Lovi?

-¡¿Antonio?!

-¿Si?

-¡¿ANTONIO?!

-¿SI?

Lovino se quedo con la boca abierta. Esa preciosura de mujer, de piel morena, ojos hermosamente verdes, y de largo cabello marrón, era su idiota de siempre.

-¿Co…Como?

La española se encogió de hombros.

-Amanecí así. Perdón si te hice esperar, lo que pasa es que trataba de descubrir que estaba pasando y hable a mis amigos. Al parecer a Francis…

-¿LE HABLASTE A FRANCIS? –Modo celoso activado.

-Si, al parecer el también es una mujer ahora. Dice que puede ser culpa de Inglaterra, aunque, después de lo de ayer… –Antonio observo la mirada del otro. -¡Ah! Pero no es algo de qué preocuparse Lovi… Lo resolveré de alguna forma.

-¡NO!

-¿Lovi?

-¡YO VOY A RESOLVER ESA MIERDA POR TI PRECIOSA! –Dijo Lovino, señalándose a sí mismo.

-¿Eh? –Antonio no se lo podía creer. –Bu…Bueno…Me haré el desayuno, supongo que…

-¡No! YO TE PREPARO EL MALDITO DESAYUNO, MALDICIÓN.

-¿Lovi? ¿Qué…..?

-Voy a recolectarte tomates, amor. -¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?-Y después compraremos ropa para ti, _bella_*.

-¿Bella? ¿Lovi?

-Y no le hables a esos tontos de nuevo. No quiero que pongan una mano en tu hermosa cara. –Dijo este, para después darle un beso pasional a la ahora española.

Ahora si algo estaba mal. Lovino, su Lovi, diciéndole esas cosas. ¿Era el apocalipsis?

-¿L…Lovi? ¿Q…Que te d…Dieron?

-¿A mí? Nada. Estoy bien, querida. Tú descansa. Enseguida te traigo el desayuno, _bella. _

-¿A la cama?

-¿Por qué no? Regresó enseguida. –Dijo Lovino, mirándole con una mirada seductora.

Antonio se quedo boquiabierta. Lovino haciendo eso…No era normal. Pero eso no le quitaba las ganas de ser consentida por su adorado italiano, que siempre había sido duro y cruel con él/ella. Al ver que Lovino ya no estaba a la vista, tomó el teléfono y marcó a Francis.

-¿Francis? ¡No me lo vas a creer! ¡Acaba de suceder un milagro!

-Déjame adivinar. –Dijo esta sin sentimientos. –Lovino se hizo un niño.

-¡No! ¡Mucho mejor!

-¿Mucho mejor que eso? –Ahora la voz de la francesa sonaba curiosa. –Cuéntale a Onii-san~~~

-¡Lovi me está consintiendo! ¡Me dijo preciosa, bella!… ¿Qué más? Bueno, el punto es que me va a traer la comida a la cama… ¡Es maravilloso! ¡No deja que haga algo! ¡Todo lo hace él! ¡Creí que este día nunca llegaría!

-¡Mon dieu!

-¡Esto es digno de foto! –Exclamó Antonio.

-¡No! ¡De video! ¡Has un video y mándamelo!

-¡Vale! Te hablo luego, ya viene, y no quiere que hable contigo.

-¡Cuéntame después!

Poco tiempo después, entró Lovino con el desayuno, y espero a que la morena se lo acabara para comérsela a besos. Aprovecho que esa vez le tocaba a él liderar. Y Antonio estaba en su gloria al ser comido a besos por el italiano. Oh sí, ya tenía cosas que contarle a Francis.

* * *

-¡HERACLES! –Grito Sadiq desde la sala.

-¿Hmm? –Contesto este, de manera indiferente.

-¡¿EN DONDE ESTAN MIS REVISTAS?! –Dijo el otro con una voz muy femenina.

-¿Tus….Qué?

-¡Mis revistas! –Sadiq entro a la sala hecho furia. -¡Las que compre hace dos días! ¿En donde están?

Heracles levantó la mirada para encarar a Sadiq, evidentemente molesto al ser interrumpido en su lectura. Pero al darse cuenta de que lo que estaba frente a él no era u hombre, sino una mujer de cabello corto color marrón, facciones finas y ojos verdes, casi se cae de la silla.

-¿Y tú que tienes?

-¡SADIQ, TU METODO DE SEGURIDAD EN LA CASA NO SIRVE! –Grito Heracles, perdiendo cualquier pisca de tranquilidad, esperando a ser respondido por su pareja

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? Claro que sirve. No seas iluso.

Heracles miro con extrañeza a la mujer, que también le miraba con extrañeza. Así se mantuvieron, sosteniendo la mirada el uno al otro.

-Le….Hablaba a mi… novio.

-Me hablabas a mí, idiota. ¿Te dio amnesia? Y ahora dices que soy tu novio. ¿Cuándo sucedió el milagro de que alguien te drogara para que actuaras así?

La chica no le caía muy bien. Pero, de alguna forma, le recordaba a Sadiq. En mucho. Y sus ojos verdes como el pasto le recordaban bastante al turco, que nada más se quitaba la máscara en su casa, y con Heracles.

-¿Sa…Sadiq?

-Pues sí. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una chica sexi que se pareciera a mí?

-No…No lo esperaba.

-No has contestado mi pregunta. –Dijo Sadiq, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cuál de todas? –Le respondió Heracles con su tono lento y tranquilo de siempre.

-¡La primera! Mis revistas de Pl*y Boy. ¿En donde están?

-¿Sigues viendo eso? ¿No eres homosexual?

-¿Qué no puedo ver lo que se me hincha la gana?

-No.

-¡Pues al diablo!

Hubo silencio, mientras Sadiq buscaba sus revistas con toda la ropa holgada. Heracles fingía mirar a su libro, aunque realmente miraba a Sadiq, que en ese momento era muy hermosa. Al parecer, el otro no se había dado cuenta de que era una chica, el muy idiota. Este seguía su vida como siempre, pensando que era un hombre.

-Sadiq…

-¿Si?

-¿Te has mirado al espejo?

-Neh. ¿Por qué?

-Mírate al espejo.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Solo hazlo!

Sadiq obedeció, aun con cierto resentimiento. Y cuando se vio en el espejo, lo único que pudo encontrar fue a una mujer.

-Oh, soy una mujer. –Dijo despreocupadamente. -¡Bok! Ben bir kadınım*

-¿Y apenas te das cuenta?

Sadiq volteo su mirada horrorizado. Después volvió a ver al espejo, y luego a Heracles.

-¿Cómo…?

-Ayer. –Contesto Heracles fingiendo indiferencia. -¿Recuerdas a Romania?

-No, no me di cuenta. –Dijo Sadiq de forma sarcástica. -¿En serio? Por lo general lo que sucede es culpa de Inglaterra.

Heracles asintió. Volvió a haber silencio. Bueno, al menos hasta que Sadiq vio a el gato de Heracles haciendo sus necesidades en sus revistas.

* * *

Hanatamago había empezado a ladrar alarmada desde la mañana. Tino no sabía que le sucedía a la pequeña perrita, pero decidió no darle importancia al asunto. Hanatamago ladraba por casi todo, así que no debió preocuparse. Después de todo, la perrita era muy tranquila y ladraba hasta que Berwald le pidiera que se callara, siendo esta un animal que apenas y puede asentir. Pero ese día, Berwald no estaba ahí, y por eso, Hanatamago estaba claramente molesta. Era cierto, Hanatamago le demostraba su afecto muy seguido y era muy cariñosa con él. Pero en cuanto a obediencia, Tino no era bueno regañando, y Hanatamago no era buena haciéndole caso a su amo. Tardó en darse cuenta de que el cariño máximo de la perrita era para Berwald. Y solamente para Berwald en unas ocasiones. Se ponía extremadamente celosa a la hora de que ambos se dieran un beso o se abrazaran. Igual el gato de Berwald pero esa era otra cosa, porque este era aun más celoso con Jumala, su gato, que con él.

Mientras hizo sus labores del diario, Hanatamago seguía ladrando, moviéndose de lado a lado, ladrándole a todo. Incluso a Jumala y a Champion, el gato de Peter que se quedaba con él por un tiempo mientras Peter hacía no se qué cosa, les ladro, asustando al pequeño gatito y haciendo que Jumala resoplaba y pusiera su pelo erizado por haber sido asustado. También por puro instinto maternal.

Y eso, se le hizo muy extraño a Tino, suponiendo que Hanatamago ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de los gatos, incluso se podría decir que eran amigos. Intento callar a la perrita muchas veces. Mas esta no le hacía caso. Era muy inusual.

Llegaron las cuatro de la tarde y Hanatamago se tranquilizo inmediatamente. A esa hora estaría llegando Berwald. Tanto él como Hanatamago se acercaron a la puerta para escuchar el timbre resonar, y recibir a Berwald como de costumbre. Y al sonar el timbre, Tino abrió la puerta emocionado. Aunque, esa emoción se esfumo al encontrarse con una mujer, rubia, de mirada penetrante, de ojos azules, más alta que él. El cabello de esta le llegaba hasta la cadera, y estaba muy bien arreglada. Tino se sonrojo.

-T´no. –Dijo la desconocida.

-¿Eh? ¿Le…Le conozco?

La otra frunció el seño y puso cara de pocos amigos. Tino salto del susto de ver la cara de la chica, aunque, ya estaba muy acostumbrada a esta.

-T´no. S´y yo.

-¿Tu? Disculpe señorita, creo que se ha equivocado de…

No pudo continuar al ver a Hanatamago restregarse a la mujer con mucho cariño. Además, en una de las maletas de la otra, había una jaula, en donde pudo identificar a Rasmus*. Tino volvió la mirada a la otra con gesto sorprendido.

-¿Berwald?

La otra asintió, suavizando su cara. Ahora estaba cargando a la perrita en sus brazos y le acariciaba la cabeza.

-¿Cómo…? ¡Su-san! ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-R´mania.

-E…Entra…

La otra hizo lo que Tino dijo y entro en la casa. Fue a sentarse directamente en el sillón a esperar a Tino, que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación. Cuando ambos estaban sentados en el sillón, Tino empezó a interrogar a Berwald como mujer en lavadero.

-¿Cómo…?

-N´ lo sé.

-¡No lo sabes!

Hanatamago ladró.

-¿Y por qué estas vestido así?

-D´nam´rca.

-¿Y…?

-Tamb´n es m´jer.

Tino hizo una O con su boca. Después de eso, no dijeron nada.

-¡Mamá! –Grito una vocecilla.

Tino reacciono ante esta, volteando la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, de donde provenía la voz. Pudo localizar a una niña, de caletitas rubias y traje de marinerito. Tanto Berwald como Tino lo reconocieron enseguida.

-¡Peter!

-P´ter.

-¡Mamá! ¡Soy una mujer! ¡Una mujer! ¡Ahora me veré como Inglaterra cada vez que se besa con Estados Unidos! ¡Ukeado!

-¿Qué? –Estalló Tino. -¿Con quién?

-Con Raivis, y sería ridículo.

Tino se desmayó al instante.

* * *

Alemania se despertó completamente cansado. Italia, después de la reunión, había deseado ejercitar de la nada. Y por ejercitar, quiso decir, correr hasta no poder respirar.

Después de eso, quería jugar a una pijamada como las que Hungría hacia con Liechtenstein y Ucrania. Lo peor de todo, es que había decidido que Ludwig sería la muñeca. Y al final, Feliciano no supo como quitar el maquillaje y Ludwig tuvo que dormir así. Según Feliciano, Ludwig era muy "Bonita" y que si fuera una mujer, el definitivamente saldría con ella. Eso le hizo pensar, en que sería de él si fuera una mujer, como Feliciano decía. Las mujeres de Alemania por lo general eran hermosas, aunque no se comparaban con las italianas, ni con las rusas. Las americanas por lo general eran obesas, así que no podía compararse con ellas. En realidad, cualquier mujer de algún otro lado era más hermosa que una alemana, o al menos, eso pensaba él. Aun no se creía que una mexicana ganara para Miss Universo, aunque, después de todo, la representante de la parte del sur de México no era para nada fea.

Las mujeres alemanas…

¿Italia amaría a una Ludwig, en vez de un Ludwig?

Sacudió su cabeza, evadiendo esos pensamientos que habían llegado de repente a su mente. Era imposible que el se convirtiera en una mujer, por mas maquillaje que se pusiera. A veces lo deseaba, siendo honestos. Aunque Feliciano y el llevaban varios años juntos, el menor seguía coqueteándole a mujeres hermosas, alagándolas y dando lo mejor de sí. Con las mujeres Feliciano era el fuerte, mientras que con él, era el débil de la relación.

Ya se había parado de su cama después de tanto pensamiento. Debía de lavarse la cara para quitarse el sueño, para después dar su recorrido diario a toda la ciudad. Seguramente, en el comedor, Italia estaría hablando con Japón acerca de que se levantó más temprano que Ludwig, como siempre hacía cada vez que eso pasaba.

Al observarse en el espejo, se vio un poco extraño. El maquillaje seguía ahí, un poco mas recorrido, aunque casi intacto. Alemania hecho agua a su cara unas veces más para quitarse el molesto producto de una vez por todas. Le sorprendió la diferencia que había de la noche a la mañana. En la noche, el maquillaje se le veía extremadamente ridículo, pero en la mañana, se le veía bien proporcionado y fino. También se había dado cuenta, de que sus facciones estaban más refinadas, mientras que sus labios delgados característicos de un hombre estaban más circulares y femeninos. Hubiera pensado que era el maquillaje, si no hubiera sido por que ya no quedaba nada de este. Retrocedió un poco asustado, pensando en que algo pasaba con su rostro, muy diferente al normal. Hablando de cambios, su cabello estaba diferente también. Estaba un poco más largo que su cabello normal y eso Ludwig no lo dejo pasar. No tomó las tijeras, porque algo le decía que no debía de hacerlo. Ludwig se relajo al pensar que solo eran efectos del sueño, y que lo que necesitaba al final, era un refrescante baño en la mañana. Se quito los pantalones rápidamente, mientras que abría la llave de la bañera. Descuidadamente, se quito la parte de hasta arriba, quitándose también la playera. Entro en la bañera, y trato de relajarse un poco. Y lo estaba logrando, hasta que las vio.

Esas protuberancias que salían de su pecho, que nunca antes estuvieron ahí. Y Ludwig no se confundió, porque esta vez, su pecho era notorio. Muy notorio. Y por si fuera poco, Berlín no estaba.

Emitió un grito tan fuerte, que incluso China logro oírlo desde su hogar. Al escuchar semejante grito, Feliciano se apresuro a llegar a la habitación de su amado alemán.

-¡ALEMANIA! ¡ALEMANIA! ¿Escuchaste eso? ¿Qué paso….?-Italia guardo silencio al encontrarse a una mujer en el baño de Ludwig, desnuda, con facciones finas y cuerpo brusco. Se sonrojo un poco, primero por ver a una preciosa chica en su casa, y después, de la vergüenza de verla desnuda. Y así hubiera seguido, si no hubiera sido por que se dio cuenta de que era alemana.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡NO ME MATES, NO ME GOLPEES, HARE LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO TENGO UNA PAREJA CON LA QUE PLANEO CASARME Y TENER HIJOS…! –Grito este, corriendo en dirección opuesta al baño. Alemania se quedo ahí un rato, sin saber que decir. "! Quiero tener hijos…! Después de sonrojarse, salió de la bañera, olvidando por completo que estaba desnuda.

-¡ITALIA!

-¡VE!

-¡NO CORRAS, VERDAMMIT!*

-¡KYAA! ¡ALEMANIA! ¡LUDWIG! ¡ME PERSIGUE UNA MUJER ALEMANA QUE ESTA LOCA! ¡AYUDAME!

-¡¿LOCA DICES?! ¡VEN ACA ITALIA! ¡ME HAS HECHO ENFADAR!

-¡NOOOO!-Y fue en ese preciso momento en el que Italia se echo a correr como si Inglaterra viniera detrás de él para tener una pelea.

-¡GOT VERDAMMIT!* ¡ITALIEN! ¡DU MUSST NIGHT VERGESSEN!* ¡DAS IS MICH!* ¡ICH HABE EIN MADCHEN UMBAUEM!* ¡ITALIEN!*

El italiano se fue deteniendo poco a poco, volviéndose a la ahora alemana. Tenía unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos causa del susto. Su voz tembló a la hora de mencionar su nombre.

-¿Lu…Ludwig?

Esta asintió un poco sonrojada. Después, el italiano se le lanzo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Oh, Ludwig.

-¿Con que una alemana loca? ¿Eh?

-Lo siento.

-Quisiera poder decir que está bien pero…

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, Feliciano observando el piso, o eso quería creer Ludwig.

-¿En qué piensas?

-¿Eh? Pues…

-¿Mhm?

-Que…Alemania, aun siendo mujer, es más alta que yo. –Dijo, con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

Alemania no pudo más y le beso. Arreglaría el problema después.

* * *

-Buenos días a todos, da. –Exclamó Rusia recién levantado de la cama.

-Buenos días señor Rusi….-Le contesto Edward antes de quedarse callado.

-¿Dónde está Raivis?

-Ha…Ido a la…Casa de….Suecia….Señorita Rusia.

¿Señorita? Ivan se irrito al ser llamado de esa manera. La característica aura oscura de este se hizo presente, haciendo temblar al estoniense.

-¿I…Ivan?

Esa voz tan conocida le hizo reaccionar. Al voltearse se encontró con un Toris aterrorizado. Este retrocedía con cada paso que Ivan daba, preocupando claramente a Ivan.

-¿Toris? ¿Qué te pasa?

-E….Estonia… ¿Qué le… hiciste a Ivan?

-¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó Ivan, obviamente confundido.

-¡Yo nada!

-¡Entonces…!

-Toris. ¿Qué insinúas?

El lituano se volvió al ruso, para tratar de darle una sonrisa confortadora.

-Nada…No es nada Ivan.

-¿Tengo algo malo?

-No…-Le contesto este, fingiendo estar bien.

-Si tener pechos no es malo, pues sí.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡EDWARD!

-¿Qué?-Dijo este, encogiéndose de hombros. –Yo solo decía la verdad.

Ivan observo sus nuevos pechos, y se puso aterrorizado. Ahora que lo notaba, su cabello estaba más largo que de costumbre. Mucho más largo.

-To…Toris.

-Ivan, está bien. De veras.

-¿¡SER UNA MUJER ESTA BIEN PARA TI!?-Le grito Ivan, asustado y confundido. Al ver el rostro de decepción y tristeza de Toris, bajo su enojo junto con la mirada. –T…Toris…Yo…

-No se tu, pero para mí está bien. –Dijo este, dándose media vuelta y caminando en dirección opuesta al ruso.

-¡TORIS!-Grito Ivan, reteniéndolo por el brazo. –Toris, escúchame.

-¡Ya he escuchado suficiente! ¡Suéltame Ivan!

-¡NO!

-¡Vaya, que interesante!-Exclamó Edward, que había sido olvidado completamente.

-¡CALLATE!-Gritaron los dos.

Edward se retiró unos segundos después.

-¡Ivan! ¡Basta!-Se retorcía el lituano para ser soltado. Ivan no se había dado cuenta de que iba apretando más la muñeca de su pareja. -¡Ivan! ¡Me lastimas! ¡Alto!

Ivan aflojo un poco el agarre, aunque no lo suficiente para que Toris se soltara. Esa aura oscura que había desaparecido volvió a aparecer. La femenina mirada de Ivan seguía dando igual o más miedo que antes.

-Toris. Lo siento.

-No necesito tus disculpas.

-Toris…-Dijo Ivan bajando la voz. –De veras lo siento. Solo que…No estoy acostumbrado a…No…..Yo…

-Yo también lo estoy Ivan. Y aun así, no reacciono de esa manera.

-Toris…No…

-Eso me pasa por preocuparme por ti.

-Si no te preocupas no eres feliz, Toris.

Toris sonrió para sí. La ahora rusa tenía razón.

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿Ya no estás enojado?

-¿Quién dijo que no?-Contesto Toris, fingiendo estar enojado.

-Pero…Pero… ¿Ni viéndome así?

- A ti te enoja. ¿No?

-Pero si a ti te gusta…

Toris, suspiro, derrotado.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

-No lo sé…Tu dímelo.

En ese momento se besaron, Toris siendo del mismo tamaño que Ivan, que parecía colegiala enamorada al ser besada.

* * *

Austria se despertó con el sonido del piano siendo tocando estúpidamente. De seguro era Prusia en uno de sus momentos frustrantes en los que trataba de hacer el desayuno para él, terminando casi quemando la cocina. Era claro, a Gilbert no se le daba bien la cocina. Aunque él decía que cocinar era "No-awesome", Roderich sabía exactamente que solo era la frustración de no poder hacer algo.

Se levantó y se puso sus pantuflas de peluches "aristocráticas", como las llamaba Gilbert. Acomodo a Mariazel que estaba caída, y cepillo su cabello.

El sonido se intensifico, dándole entender a Roderich que Gilbert estaba muy molesto. Al bajar las escaleras, casi se tropieza con Awesome, el gato blanco de Gilbert, que jugueteaba en estas. Bien sabía que Kuchen, su gato café, solamente se sentaba y observaba al otro gato, con mirada muy molesta. A veces, Roderich pensaba que Awesome y Kuchen eran como Gilbert y él. Entró en la sala y se encontró con un sonido horrible proveniente del piano, o más bien, de Gilbert.

-¿Gilbert? Gilbert, basta. Está bien que no hicieras el desayuno, es mejor a que quemes la cocina.

-Señorito…-Le respondió el otro. -¿Estas despierto?

-Con esas barbaridades que tu llamas notas, ¿Quién no?

Gilbert no contesto nada. Austria veía algo raro en él, pero, al no llevar lentes, era claro que no podía ver. Caminó hasta lo que creía era Gilbert de manera torpe, tropezando con unas cosas que estaban tiradas de aquí a allá.

-¿Pero qué…? ¡Gilbert! ¿Qué es esto?

-Pu…Pues…-Dijo el albino bajando la voz. Su voz sonaba rara, como si estuviera enfermo.

-¿Te enfermaste?

-No.

-¿Entonces que tienes? No es lo tuyo ser as…. ¡Aaah!-Exclamó Roderich al tropezar con algo.

-¡Señorito!-Exclamo aterrado Gilbert. Si no hubiera sido por el albino, Austria estaría tirado en el piso, adolorido.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¿Cómo se te ocu….?-No pudo continuar. Al ver el rostro de Gilbert de cerca, era claro que algo era diferente.

El cabello de este estaba más largo, sus ojos rojos habían cambiado de color, hasta el punto de tenerlo de dos colores diferentes, rosa y azul. Su rostro era más fino y delicado, como el de una…Como el de una mujer.

-¿Gilbert? ¿Que…?

-Iré por tus lentes.

-¡Gilbert!

-Tratare de explicarte lo que se. Mi grande persona no te asegura mucho, la verdad.

-¿Qué insinúas? Luces diferente. –Al notar que Gilbert subía las escaleras, no hizo más que alterarse.- ¡Gilbert! ¿Adónde vas? ¡Ven aquí y habla como una persona civilizada!

-Ya te dije que voy por tus puñeteros lentes, que no ves ni un carajo.

-¡No hables así en mi casa!

-Está también es la casa del asombroso yo…

-¿Ah sí? ¿Desde cuándo?

Esta vez, Gilbert no le contesto. Cuando estuvo de regreso, le puso los lentes. Y para ese momento, Roderich se quedo mudo. Gilbert era una mujer, extremadamente hermosa. Roderich se sonrojo.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Es culpa de ese maldito Romania.

-Pero Inglaterra dijo…

-Pues el no increíble de Romania estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para llegar a hacer magia. El asombroso yo ha experimentado su supuesta magia.

-¿Y por eso eres una mujer?

-Al parecer, si. ¡Pero es un-awesome! ¡Ahora la marimacha de Elizabetha vestirá al asombroso yo para sus revistas Yuri!

-Yaoi…

-¿Y cómo carajo sabes tú eso?

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?

Gilbert se cayó por mucho tiempo sin saber que contestar. Roderich se quedo ahí, esperando una respuesta. Gilbert tomo una bocanada de aire y dijo:

-He amanecido sangrando.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Te duele? ¿Estás bien?

-No, no estoy bien. Me duele un demonio el estomago, y aunque encontré una forma de tapar el sangrado, es…Es incomodo.

-¿Qué insinúas?

- Que…Estoy pasando por eso. –Dijo, completamente sonrojado.

-¿Eso…Que?

-¡Pues eso! ¡Lo que le pasa a Elizabetha cada mes y la pone de un humor de los mil demonios! ¡Tengo "eso!

Roderich tardo un poco en entender, aunque, al comprenderlo, se sonrojo tanto que casi se desmaya.

Minutos después, Roderich estaba en la farmacia más cercana a su casa, comprando de esas toallas que usan las mujeres. Según había leído, los tampones eran inseguros y daban cáncer, por lo tanto, el austriaco no se quiso arriesgar.

Con Gilbert en "eso", la cosa estaba más complicada.

* * *

Alfred había llamado a todas las naciones que se habían visto implicadas en el incidente. Los primeros en llegar, fueron Francis, o lo que creían era Francis y Matthew, que estaba más notorio que de costumbre, ambos un poco desanimados, por no decir bastante desanimados. Los segundos en llegar, fueron una femenina España agarrada del brazo de un muy celoso italiano sureño, que observaba por todas partes, buscando defender a su dama. Los terceros en llegar fueron Alemania e Italia, con el alemán con el pelo desordenado, muy diferente al de costumbre. Después llegaron Prusia y Austria, Prusia mas desanimado que lo normal.

-¡¿Bruder?!-Exclamó Alemania, completamente sorprendido.

-¿Tu también West? –Preguntó Gilbert.

No hubo más plática después de eso, pues todos estaban muy tensos. Los quintos en llegar fueron Heracles, que estaba adormilado, con la mujer que se suponía debía ser Sadiq. A todos les llamo la atención que Sadiq no llevara mascara. Aunque era de esperar, después de todo, a las turcas les gustaba mostrar su rostro. Los sextos en llegar fueron Toris, agarrado de la mano de una tensa Ivan. Luego fueron los nórdicos, con sus respectivos semes convertidos en mujeres. Como era de esperarse, siempre iban juntos. Aunque, en ese grupillo iban dos jóvenes, una niña de apariencia de doce años con ojos azules y traje de marinerito, y Raivis, que se agarraba de la mano de la rubia. Después, llegaron los asiáticos. Los tres asiáticos, acompañados por Taiwán, también asiática, que se veía histérica. Japón entro primero y China se sentó junto a él. Islandia reacciono a la hora de ver a una linda joven de cabello lacio, largo, negro y de ojos marrones. Ya se le hacía raro que Hong Kong no respondiera sus llamadas.

-Kaoru…

-Emil, no estoy de humor…

Islandia tomo asiento, un tanto decepcionado.

Hubo un silencio infernal en la sala, hasta que Francis, que era el más deprimido por la situación, habló.

-¿Cómo paso?

-Romania. –Contesto Arthur.

-No te hablaba a ti, le hablaba a Estados Unidos.

-¡No le hables así a Arthur!

-Bueno, entiéndelo también aru. Por lo general, la culpa de que las cosas pasen es de Arthur aru. –Contesto Yao.

-Yao-san. No sea indecente. –Le reprocho Kiku. Y decir que Yao era el uke.

-Esta vez no ha sido mi culpa.-Respondió Arthur. –Ha sido la culpa de Romania, y todos aquí son testigos.

-Sí, pero nos dijeron que su magia no servía para nada. –Le dijo Sadiq, despertando a Heracles de su siesta. - ¿Qué creen que me hará creer que Arthur no tuvo nada que ver con esto?

-Ve~

-¡A Norge no le gusta que sea una mujer! ¡Y a mí tampoco!

-¡Cállate idiota! Eso no viene al caso. –Dijo el noruego, depositando un fuerte golpe en la danesa. -¡Y amárrate el pelo, que te ves horrible! Ahora…-Dijo este, retomando su tranquilidad. –La gente ebria hace cosas que uno nunca en su vida haría. En el caso de Romania, hizo buena magia, pero él la estará pagando de seguro, pues todos aquí sabemos que él es el dominante de la relación.

-Eso no me conforta. –Dijo Estados Unidos. -¿Cómo puedo Ukear a Arthur de esta forma?

-¡Lo mismo digo! ¡El asombroso yo no puede hacer nada al señorito siendo esto! –Dijo Gilbert, señalándose a sí mismo.

-Yo estoy bien como esta, joder. –Dijo Lovino.

-¡Que cruel, Lovi! ¡Creí que me amabas siendo un hombre también!

-Perdón, no quería decirlo de esta manera.

Francia se acerco a Gilbert y le susurro algo, que hizo sonreír por un momento al prusiano.

-D´b´rian tr´nquiliz´rse.

-Su-san, no sé qué decir en este momento. No puedo tranquilizarme.

-P´rdon.

-¡Estúpido Inglaterra! Apuesto que esto es tu culpa por ser un estúpido.

-¡Niño del demonio! ¡Ven acá, bloody hell!

-Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol.

-¡Rusia, tranquilízate!

-¡El héroe resolverá todo!

-¿Pero qué carajo? ¡No estamos para tus tonterías, mon cherie!

-Francis…-Dijo el canadiense en un susurro casi inaudible.

-¡Yo tampoco puedo relajarme, Francis! ¡Soy una maldita mujer, y por primera vez no se me hace divertido!

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos!-Exclamo Arthur desde lejos.

-¡AIYAAH! ¿QUÉ HACES TAIWAN ARU? ¿PLANEAS MATARME ARU?

-¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A KIKU?-Dijo esta, ahorcando a Yao de una manera incontrolable.

-¡Wan-san! ¡Basta por favor! ¡No sea irracional!

-Los odio. –Exclamo Kaoru, tapándose los oídos.

Emil se paró y se ajusto al lado de su asiático, tomándole de la mano y esperando a que se tranquilizara.

-¡Emil! ¡Aléjate de él!

-¡Norgeeeeeee!

-¡Suéltame!

Alemania, que estaba sujetada por un asustado italiano, se levanto de golpe, haciendo fuerte sonidos con la mesa.

-ASI NO VAMOS A RESOLVER NADA. SOLO ESTAN TIRANDO LA CULPA A OTROS, SIN SIQUIERA BUSCAR EN SOLUCIONES. QUIERO QUE ALGUIEN ME DE UNA VERDAMMT SOLUCION AHORA MISMO SI NO QUIEREN QUE ME ENFADE.

-¡Eso, West! ¡Diles!

-¡Gilbert! –Le regaño Roderich, sorprendido por el repentino cambio de humor de la prusiana.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Hasta que, Noruega levanto la mano y dijo:

-Buscare una solución. Después de todo, esto no ha sido culpa de Arthur, y no sería justo si el reparara esto solo. Cough*Solo empeoraría las cosas*Cough.

-¡Oye!

-Tardare alrededor de un mes, más o menos, sino hasta más. Teniendo a un idiota como este a mi lado, quien podría hacer algo.

-¡Por fin alguien me entiende!-Exclamo Arthur.

-Bien. –Dijo Ludwig, sentándose de nuevo. –Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy. Todos necesitamos un descanso. Nos veremos hasta la próxima reunión. Hasta entonces.

Y Alemania se levanto, llevándose a Feliciano consigo, y salió de la sala. Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, hasta dejar solos a Alfred y a Arthur en la sala. Alfred, tímidamente, diferente a lo habitual, dio un besito en los labios de su amado, y salió por la puerta de manera sensual. Arthur no se pudo resistir y salió justo detrás de la americana, imaginándose lo que harían esa noche.

* * *

*Lo siento mucho, Yao san.

*Mierda! Soy una mujer!

*Maldicion

*Maldita sea!. Italia, no me olvides! Soy yo! Me converti en una mujer! Italia!

Bueno, este es el segundo capitulo. Perdon por el retraso pero he entrado a la prepa y es un poco dificil escribir si no son vacaciones. Hetalia, como es dicho, no es mia, es de Hidekaz Himaruya. Dejen reviews, por favor, que esos son mi vida y mi amor. Tambien pido que vayan haciendo sus preguntas ahora, para que las anote y las responda.

**A darkness-ciel: Muchas gracias por tu review. Si, el nichu con Kiku de seme ukeando a Yao se me hace hermoso. **

**A MapleMary: Siempre he tenido la idea de que España siendo mujer sería consentido por Lovino, y Lovino siendo un haz a la hora del coqueteo, no pudo mas que besar a Antonio. Y Gil...Bueno, ese se me hizo que la cosa iba a estar un poco loca, teniendo "eso".**

**A emi-arlette: Gracias! AMO QUE LO AMES! :3**

**A Erzebeth K: De paso quiero agradecerte por siempre dejar un review en mis fics. Me encantan los tuyos, sobre todo imbranato. Aunque, como ya te he puesto en favoritos, no tengo que preocuparme. Tratare de subir mas rapido ahora, perdon por la tardanza. **

**Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, a SweetDevil18: Gracias! Todos estos comentarios se me hacen hermosos. Seguira gustandote, te lo aseguro. ;)**


	3. American women just wanna have fun!

Alfred estaba de mal humor, de eso no había duda. No se había sentido nada bien la noche anterior. No soportaba ver la cara de su Uke siendo tan sensual y dominante. No soportaba tener que ser él el traspasado. ¡No soportaba tener que ir abajo!

Alfred F. Jones podía tolerar casi cualquier cosa, menos ir abajo. Pero claro, Arthur estaba de buen humor ese día. De muy buen humor.

Por no decir que Alfred tuvo que dormir de manera incomoda, puesto que no podía quitarse la blusa para dormir, ni podía dormir sin pantalones, por el solo hecho de ser ahora una mujer. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver? ¿A quién le importaba como dormías si ni siquiera te miraban? Inflo las mejillas, haciendo un pucherito.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Al escuchar la voz, Alfred dio un brinco desde la silla del comedor. Volteo su cabeza para encontrarse con Arthur, con una taza de té en su mano, mientras iba en un bata azul.

-Nada. –Contesto ella, fingiendo no haber recibido tal susto.

-A mi no me engañas, Alfred…

-¡Amelia!

-¿Pero qué carajo, Alfred? Que tengas apariencia de mujer, no significa que te tengas que llamar diferente.

Alfred volvió a hacer un puchero.

-¿Y qué te parecería que en media calle tu me llames Alfred, mientras que todos los demás piensan que soy una mujer? No puedo llegar y decirles, "¡Hola, el me dice Alfred porque en realidad soy un hombre y me transformaron en mujer, porque la magia existe!"

-¡Alfred!

-¿Qué? Es la pura verdad.

Arthur se quedo pensativo unos minutos, haciendo a Alfred enojar.

-¿Es acaso porque te toco abajo?

Alfred casi se atraganta con su café. Lo habían descubierto.

-No…

-Alfred…

-Bueno, sí. Pero…Pero es que viéndote tan sensual me dan ganas de comerte a besos, y no soy más alto que tu para Ukearte.

Arthur empezó a reír de la nada. De verdad que la ahora americana era un caso que nunca sería resuelto.

-¡No te rías! Es vergonzoso.

-Sabes que te amo. –Dijo el inglés abrazando a Alfred por la espalda. –Te llamare Amelia si quieres, pero solo en la calle.

-¿No pretenderás Ukearme, verdad?

-Cariño, por si se te olvido, lo hice anoche.

-¿Me has estado engañando con una mujer?-Preguntó Alfred, mas en plan de broma que enojado.

-No, pero tengo que hacer creer a mis ciudadanos que no soy gay, aunque lo saben de todas formas.

-Estás denso hoy.

-Aprovéchalo, porque tal vez se me quite hoy mismo.

Alfred rio con ternura.

_-The heroine loves you, sweetie. _

_-I love you too. –_Le contesto Arthur, besando su cabeza.

* * *

Arthur se preguntaba, que estaba pasando con Alfred. Primero, quería que le llamara Amelia, después, se pone de bipolar y al final le pide que compren algo decente. Y por decente, Alfred se refería a ropa estadounidense para jóvenes menores de veinticinco años.

En ese momento, Alfred y el caminaban de la mano, con Alfred adelante como colegiala viendo a su ídolo favorito, jalándolo para todas partes, y Arthur detrás, solamente siguiendo a su novio/a. Alfred había decidido ir a pie a la ciudad para comprarse ropa por el tiempo que iba a estar así. Aunque Arthur se había negado, la estadounidense casi se pone a llorar porque su caballeroso inglés le había negado algo. Y así, Arthur se maldijo por dentro, por no poder decirle que no a esa cara tan femenina.

Ya le dolían los pies, y todavía no llegaban al lugar indicado. Conociendo a las jóvenes de Estados Unidos, esto iba a tardar más de treinta minutos como había asegurado Alfred.

-¡Mira Arthur!-Exclamo Alfred, totalmente entusiasmado, con la energía que nunca había sentido a la hora de ir de compras. -¡Ahí esta ab*rcrombie! ¡Oh, ahí está G*cci! ¡Ahí esta H*llister! ¡Mira, mira! ¡Aerop*stale! ¡Arthur, Arthur! ¿Podemos ir a todas? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?

-Te comportas como colegiala, Alf….Amelia.

-¡Este sentimiento es nuevo para mí! ¡Déjame vivirlo! ¡Me comprare el traje de la mujer maravilla! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Mejor la blusa de la mujer maravilla! ¡Esa que esta pegadita y que no tapa ni el ombligo!

-No compraras esa. –Dijo Arthur, celoso de que los atributos de Alfred se vieran muy notorios y fueran coqueteados por otros hombres.

-¿Por qué no? Siempre la he querido…

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que la sacaron.

-¿QUIERES ESO SIENDO…?

-Pero, Artieee. ¿Y si tenemos una linda niña que se pueda poner eso?

-¡En mi vida dejaría que nuestra hija se pusiera eso!

-¡Mami sería muy celoso de sus hijitas!

_-¡Shut up! Bloody hell. You´re making a ruckus. _

_-Sorry. _

-Podemos ir a todas esas tiendas, solo no…

-¡YAY!

-Grites…

Alfred, mas entusiasmado que nunca, entro a cada tienda que veía, sin importarle el presupuesto que tenía. Llevaba a Arthur de aquí para allá, cansándose cada vez más. Al entrar a la tienda de DC, Alfred compro todo lo que pudo, y estuvo a punto de comprar la blusa tan famosa de la mujer maravilla, si no hubiera sido por qué Arthur se sacrifico y se puso el traje de Robin. Alfred se entusiasmo y se compro la blusa de Batichica, que era mucho menos llamativa, aunque, hay que admitir, era igual o más pegada.

* * *

Arthur paró a descansar dos horas después de la llegada. Espero una hora más para que llegara Alfred.

Al ver a la americana con tantas bolsas, sin ni siquiera quejarse, Arthur quedo boquiabierto. Alfred aun era fuerte siendo mujer. Además, la cantidad de bolsas era enorme.

-A…Amelia.

-¡Mira Arthur! ¡Todo lo que compre!

-¿No es eso demasiado? ¿Qué sentido tiene si solamente te quedaras así por un tiempo?

Alfred hizo un pucherito y se cruzo de brazos. Arthur debía de admitir, que esa personalidad mucho más infantil que la original le gustaba. Tomó de la cadera a Alfred de manera sensual, haciendo que el otro se sorprendiera.

-¿A…Arthur? ¿What are you…?

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Eh?

-¿Te gusta ser una mujer? Ya sabes, comprando esas porquerías de marca…

-¡No ofendas a mi ropa!

-Acéptalo, la ropa elegante de Inglaterra es mucho mejor que la tuya.

Alfred se sentó en el sillón, despreocupada. Detrás de él, venía un cansado Arthur, cargando todas las bolsas que Alfred compró. Desde luego estaba exhausto.

-Me divertí mucho hoy. ¿Tú no?

Arthur le respondió con un gruñido. Alfred lo tomó como un sí. Se levantó del sillón y se abrazo de su brazo sensualmente.

-¡Oye, oye, Arthur! Desde hace mucho tiempo he querido hacerlo desde hace mucho, pero no he podido por no ser una mujer. ¿Lo hacemos?

-¿Y qué es?

-Bueno.- Alfred saco de una de las bolsas un brasier blanco, con una blusa con la bandera de Estados Unidos del mismo tamaño hecha moño y unos shorts extremadamente cortos. –Quería ponerme esto y subirme a un coche, escuchar música a todo volumen y estar parada en el auto.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡Vamos Arthur!

-NO. NO LO HARAS. Y MENOS EN MI LAND ROVER.

-¿Y por qué iba a ser en tu Land Rover? Sera en uno de mis Cadillacs.

-No.

-Arthur. –Suplicó la americana. –Por favor.

-No.

-Por favor. –Esta vez hiso ojos de perrito.

-No.

-Por favor~.- Suplicó.

-NO.

-¡Oh! ¿Por qué no? –Exclamó, enojada, golpeando con su pie el piso y apretando los puños.

-¡No, Alfred, no va a…!

* * *

Arthur se encontraba sentado en la parte piloto del Cadillac convertible, completamente enojado.

-¿Cómo le pudo funcionar? –Se pregunto a sí mismo.

Estaba esperando a Alfred, que se estaba poniendo la ropa que había comprado en el centro. Al llegar esta, Arthur empezó a sangrar de la nariz. La chica llevaba la misma rpa de antes, solamente que se veía extremadamente atractiva. Y descubría demasiado. Además, llevaba un sombrero de vaquero tradicional.

-¿QUÉ ES ESO?

-Mi ropa. Ya te lo dije.

-NO TE LLEVARE CON ESA ROPA, _BLOODY HELL._

-¡Arthur!~~~~~~

-NO.

-SI.

-NO.

-SI.

-NO.

-SI.

-¡NO, MALDITA SEA!

Alfred inflo las mejillas.

-BUENO, NO.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE SI, MALDICIÓN!

-¡YAY!

-¿A QUE ACABO DE SEDER?

-JAJAJAJAJA.

* * *

Arthur manejaba el Cadillac convertible de color rojo. Llevaba puestos unos lentes de sol, tal y como Alfred se lo había pedido. Este, hablando del rey de Roma, estaba atrás de él, parada en el asiento, gritando emocionada.

Llevaban escuchando varias canciones que eran emocionantes según Alfred. Los habían detenido más de tres veces por policías estadounidense. Ella había dicho que era Texas, pariente de Estados Unidos, y que él le había dado permiso para hacerlo. Los policías al verlo a él, se quedaron boquiabiertos. Tuvo que inventar que Alfred le había dicho que tenía que hacerlo. Y así, las cosas se resolvieron las tres veces.

Y así, Arthur descubrió que los meses que pasarían serían extremadamente estúpidos y ridículos.

* * *

He aqui el tercer capitulo, de UsUk. Estas solo son introducciones, no se preocupen, pero quería un poco de comedia y romanticismo hetero. Espero que les haya gustado el tercer capitulo. La siguiente pareja sera Spamano, y despues seguira Franada. Seran comedia y romanticismo tambien. Dejen Reviews, por favor. Hetalia no es mia, es de Hidekaz.

**-Para Erzebeth K: ¿De veras? Yo no pense que Himaruya lo hiciera de esa forma, pense que era mas soso, pero gracias. Si, es buena idea lo del España, la verdad lo tendre en consideracion, solo deja que se me ocurra una forma de plasmarlo al fanfic. SI! Gil sera convertido en un psicopata bipolar que ni Rusia podra aguantar. GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, ESPERO QUE SIGAS LEYENDO ESTA OBRA!**

**-Para Jouno Ana Wheeler: Gracias por tu review! Tratare de subir mas seguido. **

**-Para Maple Mary: GASHAS! De verdad que me sube el animo que me pongan reviews como los tuyos! **

**-Para horus100: Gracias por tu review! La verdad, es que me gustaría, pero no es la idea del fic, aun asi, hare uno en el que pase eso, para complacerte de alguna forma!**

**-Para Tiare98: Siento que haya sido tan largo, hasta a mi me dio flojera escribirlo, pero no tenía opcion. Quería poner a todas la sparejas, aunque al final me faltaron algunas. Hare lo posible para seguir, no problem!**

**Para darkness-ciel: GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW! La pregunta para Kiku estara definitivamente en el capitulo Extra! Yo tambien me reía muchisimo a la hora de escribir la parte de Prusia, en donde sacaba mi humor sarcastico y negro. Me imagine las reacciones como tipicas de Himaruya, aunque mas sosas, despues de todo, yo no soy él!**


End file.
